Jeff The killer
by Roppi DemonsBlood Orihara
Summary: Jeffery Woods, a.k.a. Jeff the Killer, after killing his parents and other people, he runs into many things and meets new friends even enemies too.
1. Chapter 1

Jeff The Killer

Rate: M

_Never thought things would end so quickly. I can't tell what is real or not_ _anymore_... _I can't stop hurting people... Can't stop killing... I want to make everyone beautiful like me~! _

_They all should go to sleep.._

__Jeff sat on the edge in the darkness of in his brother's room. He looked down at his hoodie, staring at the red stains. Jeff turned his head to look at the lifeless body behind him. _What have I done,_ he thought. Jeff shook the body, trying to wake the small boy up. "L-Liu..."

No movement...

Jeff dropped his knife on the floor and got top of Liu, continue to shake him. "Wake up..." he coaked. Tears started to from in Jeff's eyes. He grabbed Liu's shoulders, shake Liu's body hard. "Wake up, damnit! Please!" Jeff plopped himself on Liu, hugging him and crying. "I'm so sorry.." Suddenly, Jeff heard sierens of police cars drove up on the driveway. Jeff quickly got up, grabbed his knife and ran out of Liu's room, heading downstairs, into the kitchen. He heard the car doors slam. Jeff quickly turned on the gas stove as high it goes. Once the fire popped up, Jeff blew the fire out and quickly ran out the back door, running as far as possible into the woods. He quickly hid behind a bush and waited.

A few police officers gathered around the front door. One of them got in front of the door and kicked the door down. Once he did, the house exploded into flames, swallowing the officers with it.

Jeff giggled, turning around and ran off into the darkness of the woods. He started to laugh louder and louder. He was enjoy the thrill of killing. It felt so wonderful to him. Killing those punks who made him this way. Killing his parents and Li-...

Jeff stopped and fell to the ground, screaming. "I'm so stupid!" he yelled, hitting the ground with his fist. Suddenly, Jeff heard a stick snap. He paused and got up, pulling his knife out of his pocket. He looked all around.

**SNAP!**

Jeff swooped around behind him.

**SNAP!**

Jeff kept hearing snapping sounds around him. He couldn't see who or what is out here with him. Whatever it is, its playing with him and Jeff didn't like it at all. Jeff started to back up and turned around until he heard a yelp and trip over something that went in between his legs and fell hard. Jeff winched and turned over to see what tripped him. It was a dog. The dog looked back at Jeff, bowing it's head, whimpering. Jeff sighed in relief. _ At least it wasn't the cops,_ He thought. He got up, dusting himself off. The dog walked up to Jeff and licked his hand. Jeff looked down it and smiled wickedly. He kicked as hard as he can in the dog's face, making it yelp and run off. Jeff chuckled and bent over to grab his knife , putting it back in his pocket and started walking off to find someehre to rest.

The next morning, Jeff woke up, finding himself in a cave. He sat up and stretched and dropped his hands down on something fuzzy. Jeff paused and looked down to see a husky laying on his lap, asleep. Jeff wonder if it was the same dog that he kicked until he see a little bit of blood on the dog's face. He frowned and shoved the dog off of him. The dog jumped when Jeff shoved it off.

Jeff got up and walked outside of the cave and stood there. It was really cloudy, making the every tree look dead. The dog watched and got up as well and walked beside Jeff, then stretched and yawned. Jeff frowned even more. He really don't want anything to do with the husky and don't understand why the dog is following him when he kick it pretty hard in the face last night. Jeff had an idea on to get rid of the dog. He slowly reached into his pocket and pull his knife out. The dog ran five feet in front of Jeff and turned to look at the boy. The husky barked and growled at Jeff. Jeff launched at the husky, raising his knife. The dog quickly dodged Jeff's attack which made Jeff stab the ground. The dog grabbed hold of Jeff's hood with it's mouth and starts to pulls Jeff away from the knife.

"Let go, damn it!" Jeff yelled.

The dog lets go of his hoodie and runs for the knife, grabbing it by the handle with it's mouth and looks at Jeff, wagging it's tail. Jeff get up and sees the knife in the dogs mouth.

"Good puppy..," he said calmly, walking toward the dog, slowly. " Give me the knife.."

The dog started to growl at him and ran off. Jeff gritted his teeth and ran after the dog. "Get back here!"

Jeff finally caught up with the husky who was by a hole. The dog put the knife at the edge of the hole.

"What are you planning?" Jeff asked.

The husky looked at the boy and smiled at him, showing it's teeth. Jeff was stunned at the sight of the dog actually smiling at him. He looked away and rubbed his eyes then looked back at the dog. But the dog disappeared. Jeff looked down finding the knife in front of him. He crouched down and grabbed the knife, looking at it. Suddenly, in the reflection, he could see a red figure behind him. he turned around and seeing the dog right in front of his face. The husky didn't look like at husky anymore. It's back was black but the white fur turned blood red. Jeff stared at the dog and gently puts his hand on it. The dog smile turned into a frown and flinch when Jeff touched it.

"...Hey... It's ok... There's no need to hide, my friend... For I am just like you." Jeff smiled.

The dog looked at Jeff for a moment then smiled back at Jeff and wagged it's tail. Jeff scratched the back of his head. " Sorry about kicking you.."

The dog licked Jeff face and smiled.

"I wonder if you have a name.." Jeff grabbed the dogs head and move it to see if there was a collar. No collar. He sat there, thinking of the dogs name until he had it. "How about Smile?"

The dog's smile grew and chuckled. _I take that as yes,_ Jeff thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff The Killer

Rate: M

Its been two weeks since Jeff and Smile have been walking around the woods, cold, tired, and hungry. There was a couple times Jeff fell to his knee but Smile kept biting Jeff and pulling him, wanting him to keep going. It was really stressful for them.

As they were walking, they spot a stream in a clearing. Jeff and Smile smiled at eachother and to the stream. Jeff plopped himself in the water, followed by Smile, who barked and played in it. Jeff cupped his hands with water and drank. He close his eyes, enjoying the cool liquid go down his throat. He continued drinking the water until something about the water suddenly tasted werid. Jeff opened his eyes and look in his hand, see blood instead of water. Jeff quickly got of the water and notice there was a stream of blood, flowing with the water. Suddenly, he didn't see Smile anywhere. He started to panic.

What did I do?! Did I kill Smile?!...

Suddenly, Jeff fell something pull him back, making him fall into a bush, hitting his head. Jeff groaned and looked to see who did that, He see Smile staring through the bushes. Jeff crawled over to where Smile was, moving his black hair out of his eyes and mover the bush a bit to see. They both saw a person in a black jacket that look like he was the same height as Jeff or taller, was dragging a large brown sack near the stream. The person turned around and dumped the sack into the stream. Jeff and Smile both see that this person wear a blue mask and hand what looked like a small knife that could cut someone's kidneys out in his hand.

Jeff turned around and started to crawl on the ground. Smile followed.

As they got far away from that blue masked person, Jeff sat down under a tree, legs crossed. Smile sat down facing Jeff. They both stare at eachother.

"You are one strange dog." Said Jeff, petting the dog. "You probably think I'm strange too."

Smile smirked.

"You know... I never had a friend that stood by me."

Smile tilted his head.

"When I first move into my new home, I never made any friends at school. Even since I got in trouble with those bullies, everyone was afraid of me.." Suddenly, Jeff felt a familiar feeling throughout his body that caused him to go insane again.

"Even my mommy was afraid of me..." Jeff put his left hand on his face. "She never liked my face!" He started laughing like a madman. "I carve a smile on my face and burned my eyes... So she could see how beautiful I was~! Then she turn around lied to me! She told daddy to get the gun to shoot me! But I..." He jumped up. " I made them go to sleep~! Teehee~!"

Smile started jumping and barking. Jeff bent over and looked at the dog.

"What do you think we should do?" He smiled wickedly.

The first words that came out of the dogs mouth would change everything.

"Spread the word~" Smile grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff The Killer

Rate: M

It was dark already as Jeff and Smile walked. They suddenly see a light up ahead of them and ran towards it. When they got close, they crouched down behind a bush, watching five teen campers laughing and drinking by the fire.

"Hey, you guys!" said one of the guys with blond hair. "Ready to hear a scary story?"

The two girls looked at each other and looked at the blond teen. "You take your stories too far, James."

James chuckled. "This one is a true story about a boy named, Eyeless Jack.." One of the other guys got up and yawned.

"Welp... I'm good to look around."

"Awe." James grinned. " Marcus is scared already~?"

The raven-haired boy looked at the blond, giving him a dirty look. "I'm not scared! I'm tired of hearing your stupid stories!" Marcus snapped and stormed off into the woods.

Jeff and Smile looked at each other.

"Show time~" He said grinning. Smile nodded and changed his fur to red back to white like a normal husky. He lifted his paw and limped out of the bushes, whimpering. Jeff heard the girl awe at Smile, meaning that's his que to go after Marcus. Jeff got up and hunted down the teen.

It took awhile for Jeff to find Marcus, who was by himself, sitting in front of the lake. Jeff smiled and pulled his knife out, walking slowly toward him slowly.

"If you're here to kill me, feel free to do so.." said the teen.

Jeff's eyes widen and he dropped his knife.

"How did you-"

Marcus turned on the flashlight and turn to face Jeff except it wasn't the raven-haired boy. It was the blue masked guy.

Jeff was confused. He knew Marcus was seven feet in front of him but how could he lose someone and mistaking him for this guy.

The blue masked person stood up and walked up to Jeff.

"If you were after that guy, I sorta beat you to him" He pointed the flashed the light to the left. Jeff looked where he pointed the light and sees a dead body with the head cut off. Jeff frowned. He really wanted to kill so badly. The blue masked shined the flashed light in Jeff face.

"Who are you? Smiley?" he asked, looking at Jeff's smile.

Jeff cover his eyes. "J-Jeff.."

"Well Jeff, nice to meet you!" The blue masked person bent over and picked up Jeff's knife then gave the knife back. "I'm Jack."

Jack lifted his mask up a bit and smiled. Jeff stared and smiled back. Suddenly, they heard a gun shot and a yelp. Jeff recognized that yelp.

"Sorry! I have to go!" Jeff yelled as he ran back to the camp.

Jack ran after him. "Wait! What's going on?!"

"There's a friend of mine that might be hurt!"

As they both got to the camp, Jeff could see the other teen boy pointing a gun at Smile, who had blood all over his mouth and growling. One of the girls was hiding behind James.

"Dude, shoot it already!" James yelled.

"Kill it before it kill us, Darren!" The girl screamed.

Jeff stare at the gun. It remind him when Randy and his sidekicks came to the neighbor's son birthday party, wanting revenge for what Jeff had done to them. He remember Randy punching Jeff. He remembered killing Randy for framing his brother, Liu. That's when Jeff lost it.

Jeff woke up, find Jack and Smile looking down at him.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

Jeff sat up for a moment. Smile looked at the black-haired boy and nuzzled him, knowing that Jeff was worried. Jack watched the both of them and grabbed Jeff' blood-covered knife. Jeff look up at Jack, wondering what he's doing until he could seen Darren, who pointed the gun at Smile, and James tied to a tree. He watched Jack walk up to the both of the teens that were pleading for mercy.

Jack got in front of James and crouched down, face to face. "So... I heard you mention a name last night. 'Eyeless Jack', wasn't it?"

The blond whimpered and nodded.

"Well then.." Jack pulled his black hood down and slowly removed his mask. Both Darren and James started to scream in terror until Jack grabbed James's gold locks and shove the knife into James's forehead, watching the blood spray out as he did.

"Nooo!" Darren cried out, watching his friend die. "You sick bastard!...You kill my friend!" Darren looked at Jack with rage.

"That what you get for almost killing his friend." said Jack, pointed where Jeff and Smile were. " I honestly think you should be punished."

Jack raise the knife over his head and came down, stabbing Darren's manhood. Darren screamed out in pain. Jack quickly pulled the knife out and stabbed Darren in th mouth.

Jack turned around and smile at Jeff. Jeff couldn't see Jack's eyes cause of his brown hair was in the way when Jack moved his hair. Jack was eyeless.

The next day, later that evening, Jeff was sitting by the fire, staring at it, not saying anything. He was thinking about his family and what he had done. He could feel the guilt grow inside of him everytime he remembers every moment of it on replay. A tear rolled down his cheek as he pulled his hood over his head and hugged his knees. _I'm a monster, _he thought. Jeff looked off at his right side, staring at the blood stained knife. He picked it up and continued to look at it, staring at his reflection.

"Hey, why so sad?"

Jeff looked up, seeing Jack looking down at him. Jeff couldn't speak. He was afraid if he said something, he would start crying instead. He slowly looked down.

Jack sighed and sat close to Jeff, taking his hood and mask off, fixing his hair to cover his eye holes.

"I'm guessing something bad happen." said Jack, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah," Jeff replied. " I killed my family..."

Jack looked at Jeff. "Don't worry. I did the same thing... Well, I killed my father."

Jeff lifted up his head and looked at Jack. "Did you go insane?" he asked.

Jack laughed and looked back up at the dark sky. "No. 15 years ago, I watched my father abuse my mother and watched him kill her. Then he grabbed me and cut my eyes out and HOLY FUCK DID IT HURT!" He said, smiling. "After that, he thought I was dead and fell asleep so I got up, grabbed a small knife and cut his throat."

Jeff looked back at the fire for a moment and looked back at Jack. "How can you see?"

"I can see through sound." Jack replied.

Jeff chuckled. "Like that movie 'DareDevil'?"

"Kinda," he smiled. " So, what's your story? I mean why did you kill your family?"

Jeff stayed silent for a moment and sighed. "I went insane and my mother went to go tell my dad to shoot me so I killed them... Then I went in my little brother's room and killed him too.."

"Oh.." he said, quietly. Jack hesitated and hugged Jeff, comforting him. Jeff's eyes widen then he suddenly felt something lick his cheek. He turned his head to the left, seeing Smile grinning at him. Jeff was amazed on much Smile and Jack cared, even if they were all different and didn't know each other that much. It made Jeff feel like he wasn't alone anymore.

Jack let go of Jeff and put his mask on. "Tell anyone I did that and I'll kill you" said Jack.

Jeff closed his eyes and grinned. "Not if I kill you first."

Jack lended his hand out in front of Jeff. "Come on. We have to get moving before cops or someone else come here."

Jeff nodded and grabbed Jack's hand, pulling him up. The two of them looked at Smile. "All set?"

Smile barked and wagged his tail.

"So where are we going?" asked Jeff, looking at Jack.

"There's a town nearby. We could stop there and grabbed us something to eat."

"With what money?" Jeff raised an eyebrow.

Jack pulled out a lot of money out of his pocket. Jeff's jaw dropped. "Where did you get that much money?!"

"By checking the pockets of victims I killed. It really comes in handy." Jack chuckled. "Lets go. We'll figure out when we get there."

Jeff and Smile quickly put out the fire and quickly ran into the woods to catch up with Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeff The Killer

Rate: M

Jeff, Jack, and Smile finally arrived at a big city. Crowd of people were out and about, traffic going on the streets and lights flashing everywhere. It was overwhelming. Jack took his mask off and put inside his black jacket. He brushed his light brown hair over his holes and pulled his hood over his head. Jeff pulled his hood over his head. "Hopfully, we won't get stopped for looking like this." said Jack. "If we do, run. We split up if that happens. Got it?" Both Jeff and Smile nodded.

"Also.." He continued. "Keep your guard up. Who knows who is going to jump you."

"Where do you want us to meet if we do get separated?" Jeff asked.

Jack stood there for a moment. "Central Park."

"Ok then. Lead the way." Jack nodded and walked out of the bushes, followed by Jeff and Smile. All three of them trucked through a sea of people. They had to shove a few people over until they've reached an alley and walk through the there. As they walked, Jeff suddenly felt someone wrap their hands around him. Jeff stopped and turned to find older woman in her 20's, wearing a fur coat and had a cigarette in her mouth. She took out her cigarette and grinned at Jeff.

"Hey there, cutie." She cooed. "Do you want to have a good time?"

Jeff looked at Jack, who was still walking.

"U-um.."

Smile walked behind her slowly, looking at Jeff. Jeff looked back at Smile. He slightly tilted his head twice, trying to tell Smile to get Jack. Smile looked at the direction where Jack went and look back at Jeff then nodded. Smile quickly ran to get Jack, leaving Jeff alone with the prostitute, who was rubbing Jeff chest.

"So, are we going to do it right here~?" She said.

Jeff look up at her and smiled. "Wouldn't that be adultery?" he asked.

The prostitute looked at him, her grin widen. "Well, no one has to know, honey."

"You're right.." Jeff chuckled. He slowly pulled his knife out. " No one has to know.."

Jeff grabbed the prostitute red hair. The prostitute yelped and struggled. His smile widen. "Go to sleep." Jeff lifted up his knife up, bringing it down, chopping off her head. He quickly dropped her head and ran. As he got 10 feet where he left the body, he heard someone screaming. He quickly turned the corner until he heard a gut shot. Something pierced into Jeff in his left shoulder. He gradded his shoulder and cried out. He heard running foot steps coming closer. He ran as fast as he could into a neighhborhood. Suddenly, another bullet hit Jeff in the side. Jeff cried out again. He quickly jumped into a nearby bush and hid. He heard footstep come to a stop.

"Damn it! He's gone!" said one of the voices.

"Welp boys, lets go find another one to kill.."

Jeff heard the footsteps took off back where they came. He waited for awhile to make sure that who ever was after him then slowly poked his head out to make sure they were gone. He slowly got out of the bushes and slowly walked to a nearby park up about 10 feet ahead of them, holding his side where he was shot.

As he got to the park, everything was dark except for the lights that were by the playground and the swing-set. Onthece he got close enough to the swing-set, Jeff notice person sit on one of the swings. Jeff quickly hid behind a nearby tree, slowly peering out to see. The person was a boy with blond hair, wear a black and blue striped jacket, and had blue eyes which made him look like Liu. Jeff rubbed his eyes and looked back at the boy in disbelief. He slowly walk out behind the tree and walked toward the boy. Suddenly, his vision started to get blury and was harder to walk straight. As he got toward the swing-set, Jeff fell. He tried getting up but he felt weak. Then he slowly closed his eyes.

The next day, Jeff slowly opened his eyes, finding himself in a room. He looked around the room, noticing he was in someone's room.. In someone's house! He quickly got up and suddenly felt extreme pain coming from his shouler and his side. He layed back down. "Fuck!" He groaned. He completely forgot that he got shot. Suddenly, the door open slowly. Jeff quickly looked over at the door and covered his eye with hair. A boy walked in, holding a tray with a bowl, a towel, and bandges. The boy sat it by the nightstand, walked back to the door and closed it then walked back where Jeff was. The boy put the towel in the bowel and squeezed the water then slowly put the wet towel on Jeff's wound on his shoulder and pressed down on it hard which maded Jeff scream. The boy quickly jerked back. Jeff quickly sat up, ignoring the pain in his side, holding his shoulder, still screaming. The boy slowly put his hand on him. Jeff quickly grabbed the boy's wrist and squeezed, making the boy cry out. Jeff slowly turned his head toward the boy and smiled wickedly.

"Im going to-.." Jeff stopped and saw the boy's face. The boy looked exactly like Liu. He couldn't believe what he is seeing. He thought he killed him.. Jeff watched him die.. How can this be? Jeff frowned and let go of the the boy's wrist and touched his face.

"Liu?.. Is that you?.." Jeff coaked.

The blond look at Jeff and shooked his head. "I'm Anon.." he replied.

Jeff grabbed Jake and hugged him, ignoring what Anon said, under the impression that Jakeis Liu. Jake's eyes widen when the other hugged him.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, Liu... I promise I wouldn't hurt you again.. I don't want to lose you.. You're the only brother I have."

Anon looked up at Jeff, finding Jeff crying. It took Anon awhile to think for a moment and hugged Jeff back, accepting the fact that the other was calling "Liu" and his "brother".

Jeff was actually happy to see his 'brother' alive. He felt like his old self again and was glad he wasn't going insane... But something else bothered him... Last night, when he was being chased, he thought those two guys were cops until he heard them say what a cop would never say to anyone.

_Welp boys, lets go find another one to kill.._

Jeff just sat there on the bed, thinking about it until Anon sat a plate of food on his lap. Jeff looked up at Anon. "What's this for?" Jeff asked.

Anon smiled at him and sat in front of Jeff. "Well, you got to eat at some point." He replied.

"I'm not hungry.." Jeff turned his head to the left.

The blond frowned and pick up a fork, scooped a piece of roast, and lifted it toward Jeff's mouth.

"Say, Ah."

Jeff shook his head.

"Come on. It's not healthy to starve to death." said Anon, looking at Jeff, sadly.

Jeff huffed and crossed his arms. "Don't ca-.." Anon quickly shoved the fork in his mouth and pulled it out.

"There~" Anon smiled. Jeff frown then he started to chew. It was probably a good idea to eat. He knew he hadn't eaten in two weeks. Jeff grabbed the fork from Jake and wolfed down the food. Anon chuckled. "Slow down! The food is not going anywhere!"

After Jeff ate, he was asleep until he felt someone touch his face. He opened his eyes, find the blond touching him."...What are you doing?" Jeff asked. Jake hesitated for a moment and finally spoke.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Anon gently touched where Jeff had carved a smile. Jeff sat up on the bed, pull the blond closer to him. "No."

Jake looked up at the other. "Who did that to you?" He asked, all worried. Jeff looked at him and smiled.

"I did. I wanted to forever see my smile~" Jeff chimed. "I wanted to look beautiful."

"Does... 'mom'... Know you doing that?"

Jeff smile turned into a frown. The memories were sworming back to him. It was every image haunted him.

"Mommy.." Jeff said sadly. Anon got up and nuzzled Jeff, then looked outside,watching the rain drops beat on the glass. He looked back and lifted up Jeff head, make him look at me.

Anon smiled sweetly. "Let the rain wash away all the pain of yestrday.."

Jeff stared at him and hugged the other tight. Jake does the same thing, burying his face in Jeff's shoulder.

"Liu.."

"Yes?"

"Promise you'd stay by me?" Jeff asked.

It took a blond awhile to think what to say. "I promise."

Jeff smiled and lets go of his 'brother' and got up. Anon looked up, wondering why he was up. Jeff lend his hand out. "Come on"

"Where we are going?" Jake asked.

"We're going to find my friends." Jeff smiled.

As Jeff and Anon walk out of the house, Anon put his blue jacket on and pull his hood over. "Ready?" Jeff asked. Anon nodded and just before the both started running, Anon suddenly remembered Jeff's wounds. He quickly grabbed Jeff by the hood.

"What about your injuries?" Anon asked.

Jeff looked at him and chuckled. "I'll be fine"

Jeff grabbed Anon's hand and ran back to where the park was. As they got there, Jeff tried to remember where Jack and Smile went off to and ran to where he got shot in the shoulder and stopped.

"This is where I lost my friends." Jeff pointed down the alley.

Anon looked where he was pointing. "Do you remember anything else?"

"One of my friends said if we get separated, go to Central park." he replied.

Anon jumped up in excitement. "I know where that is!"

Anon grabbed Jeff and ran straight for 20 minutes, finally arriving a the park. Once they started walking through it, Anon notice everything was quiet... too quiet. No cars driving, no dogs barking... Nothing.

"Something isn't right." Anon grabbing Jeff shoulder.

Jeff stopped and looked at Anon and just when Jeff was about to talk, something hard hit Jeff in the face, making him fly back and hit a tree.

"Jeff!"

Jeff got back up and shook hit head then started laughing. "Is that alt you two got?" Jeff chimed. Suddenly, Two boys walk out. One hand a mask on and was wearing an orange jacket. The other was wearing the same color jacket, wearing a hood over his head and glowing red eyes and smile.

"How did you know it was us" said the two.

"Cause," Jeff chuckled. "You bastards were the ones who tried to to kill me in the first place!" Jeff charge at the one in the hood. The boy in hood quickly panicked and ran. Before he could get away, Jeff grabbed the boy and plugged the knife in the boy. Suddenly, the boy in the mask kicked Jeff's injuried side. Jeff cried out and fell to the ground. The masked boy began kicking Jeff and laughing. Jeff yelled out loud. Suddenly, a hand popped out of the mask boy's chest. The boy stopped and looked down at his own beating heart in someones hand. Jeff watch as the boy felt to his knees and saw his 'brother' behind the boy and ripped the heart right out. Jeff winched as he got up slowly and walk over to other. Jeff couldn't see his 'brother's face. "Liu..What's wrong?" Jeff asked as he layed a hand on him." Are you alright?"

"Alright?..." The boy croaked. "Everything is not alright! Look at me!" Jeff watched as the other pull his hood off and was shocked. The boy's face didn't look like Liu's anymore. He had pale-white skin, his eyes were completely black, black hair, and his mouth was stitched from left and right, making into smile. This made his face look more like a mask. "I'm not Liu...I only pretended to be to make you happy... I WAS EVEN SOMEONE ESLE I KILLED!"

Jeff frown. He let his mind trick him again and was upset that his brother wasn't truely alive. But at least for a moment... This guy did made him happy. He did took care of him and Jeff was out of his insanity for a good while. Jeff saw a black liquid rolling on the other cheeks."It's ok." said Jeff, smiling and putting his hand on the other's shoulder. "it's ok" Jeff turned around to go get his knife from the body but the bodies of two boys were vanished. The only thing that was left was the knife. Anon walked up to the knife and picked it up, looking at it. "We better be careful."

"Who were they anyway?" Jeff asked.

Anon handed his knife back to Jeff. "They're call 'The Proxy'. Those guys are bad news and it looks like we'll be seeing them some day, but there are some people like us are far more dangerous than we can imagine."

Jeff laughed." Well, I guess I make every encounter go to sleep.."


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff The Killer

Rate: M

It didn't take long for Jeff and Anon to find Jack and Smile, who were by the fountain, waiting. Smile jumped up and ran toward Jeff, followed by Jack. "Damn! You look like you've be kicked by a horse!" Jack laughed as he touched Jeff's face."We ran into a bit of trouble.." Jeff mummble. Jack looked to his right and saw Anon, who was smiling. Jack lean in to Jeff's ear."Whose the creepy voodoo doll?" Jack frowned at the eyeless boy. "I heard that." Jack jumped when Anon spoke.

"How can you talk?! Your mouth is stitched up!" Jack yelled and hid behind Jeff.

Anon took a step forward. "Take a closer look! Oh wait, you're an eyeless corpse!"

Jack gritted his teeth and shoved Jeff out of the way then headbutted Anon. "The fuck did you just say to me?" Jack growled.

Anon grinned. "You fucking heard me."

"I'll fucking cut your kidneys out!" Jack yelled as he got into Anon's face.

"Oh please, I can rip your heart out in seconds!" Anon crossed his arms and grinned.

Jeff wedge himself in between them where all three of them are cheek to cheek. "Come on guys~ Can we all just get along?" Jeff chimed.

"Have you seen the world lately?" Jack asked. Jeff stood there for a moment and sighed. "Yeah, you're right.." Jeff stood a step back from them and slam both their head together. Both Jack and Anon fell back and hit the ground, holding their heads, groaning in pain.

"You asshole.. Why did you do that? I thought we were buds." Jack began to pout.

"Have you seen the world lately?" Jeff said, grinning.

Smile burst out laughing and roll over on his back. Jeff picked both of them up.

"Since that was settled," Jeff continued. "Where to next?"

Jack shrugged. "All I know is we can't stay long."

Anon took a moment to think. "Theres a pretty good size town about 20 miles away from here. We can go there." Both Jeff and Jack looked at each other and looked back at Anon and nodded. "There's a fence 7 feet from us that blocks off wild animals from crossing the park." Anon pointed at the direction where the fence is."Then lets get moving before the sun comes up." Jack turned and began to run, followed by Anon. Jeff looked at Smile. "Come on." Smile got up and both ran to catch up.

As they got to the fence, all 4 of them where surprised on how huge it was. Jeff looked at Anon. "Should we climb it?" Jeff asked.

"We have to check it first." Anon replied.

Jack huffed. "Why? There's nothing wrong with it."

Anon bent down and picked up a stick and threw it at the fence, causing a buzzing sound when the stick touched the metal. Anon picked up the stick he threw and showed it to Jack and Jeff the smoke coming off of it.

"It's a hot-wired fence." said Jeff.

Anon nodded."Always check a fence like this before you climb it."

Jack looked at the fence. "How do we get through then?" Anon walked up to the fence and crouched down, poke his finger in to the dirt, "The dirt is loose. We can dig under it." Anon stood up and turn to look at Jeff and Jack.

"So who's digging?" Jack asked.

All three stared at eachother for a moment then looked at Smile and smiled. Smile sighed and walked up to the fence and began to dig. It didn't take long for Smile to make a deep enough hole for Jeff, Anon, Jack, and himself to slip under without getting shocked. Smile pinned his ears and crawled under the fence, followed by his friends. As they made it past the fence, Jeff dust himself off and looked at Jack, who looked tence and worried.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked.

Jack smiled at Jeff. "Nothing." He said. "What now, Anon?"

Anon stood there for a moment and finally spoke. "Well... I believe theres a town about 16 miles from here... But what I heard about that town is strange.."

"Define strange?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. All I know is people from that town is very protective of each other ever since children started to disappear and a few parents have been arrested for 'killing their kids'." Anon replied. "We need to cool it with the killing spee.. Hope the three of you can handle it."

Jack and Smile nodded in agreement except for Jeff, who was frowning. He wasn't sure if he could control himself. Jeff would go ape shit without killing someone.

Anon nodded. "Good. Let's go" Anon start walking ahead followed by Smile and Jack. Jeff just stood there and watched them walk off until Jack stopped and looked at Jeff.

"You coming?" Jack asked.

"Y-yeah" Jeff quickly ran to catch up to them.

After 16 miles, finally made it to the town. All four of them were actually happy to see the town after the walk that felt like it was never going to end. Jeff and Jack plopped themselves on the ground, trying to catch their breath. Anon pulled out a flask and took a sip out of it and handed it to Jeff.

Jeff looked at the flask and looked up at Anon.

"Drink." Anon shook the flask in Jeff's face

Jeff grabbed it, unsure what it is. "What is it?"

"That will help you not to look like that." Anon said, poking Jeff cheek.

Jeff frowned. "What's wrong with my face!" he yelled

Jack took the flask from Jeff and took a big drink out off it. "Jeff likes his beautiful face."

"I know but we can't go around like this so that liquid will help us look normal." Anon said, smiling at Jeff. Jack handed the flask back to Jeff.

"Better drink up or we'll force you to drink." Jack grinned

Jeff hesitated and took a big gulp of the liquid. It tasted like raspberry mixed with too much alcohol. Jeff made a disgusted look, wanting to spit it out. Jack quickly covered Jeff's mouth before Jeff could spit it out.

"Swallow!" Anon said laughing.

Jeff quickly swallowed and knock Jack's hand out of the way and got up and spat out what was left of the liquid. " That tasted horrible!" Jeff yelled.

Anon, Jack, and Smile laughed. Jack got up and both Anon and Jack grabbed Jeff's arm, pulling him up and walked him out of the forest and started to head into the town. People were walking around with smiles on their faces, greeting everyone they bumped into, kids running around and playing. It seem to be a peaceful place. Everything was clean. Cars were neatly parked, buildings looked band new, trees were in rows, perfectly aligned with the trees across the street from the four of them ad they walked. Jeff was pretty surprised that no one was screaming or calling the cop on them even though, Jack does look like a corps, Anon looks like a scary rag doll, and himself looking like a complete pyschopath. The only one that looked normal would be Smile, who can change if he wanted to.

Jeff felt uncomfortable. A voice was picking at him, telling him to kill. He shook his head trying to ignore it, but the voice got louder and louder. Jeff slowly reached in his pocket when his knife is and began to stroke it with finger on the sharp side of it. He fell the blade go through the flesh. He closed his eyes and began to hear the screams of each victim. It was like music to him. The familar feeling was coming back to him. The feeling he enjoyed. Suddenly, he felt someone shake him. Jeff woke up, finding himself in a room and finding Jack looking down at him.

"Wha..What happened?" Jeff asked as he sat up slowly. He suddenly felt pain throughout his body and cried out in pain.

Anon walked in the room and sat on the bed next to Jeff, frowning. "You fainted." Anon replied. "We carried you to a nearby hotel."

Jack pulled out the flask and shook. "We thought this was the reason you fainted since you didn't take a sip."

"No one told me to take a sip!" Jeff yelled.

"We know," Anon rudded the back of his head. "And thats not the worst of it.."

Jeff looked at Anon. " What do you mean?.."

Anon and Jack looked at each other and looked back at Jeff. "Dude, you're not going to like it. I mean, your going to stay like that for long time.." Jack said calmly.

Smile jumped up on the bed, with a mirror in his mouth, crawled up to Jeff and set the mirror on his lap. Jeff grab the mirror and lifted it up to see what they were worried about. Once he looked at the mirror, he couldn't believe what he sees. His black hair turned back to a dirty-blond, his skin was back to normal, his eyes don't have dark circles, and carved smile that he made was gone. The only thing that didn't change where the color of his cold, pale eyes.

"M-my face.." Jeff mumbled. Anon put his hand on Jeff shoulder.

"Don't worry. That stuff wouldn't take long to go away.." He said smiling.

"But in the mean time!" Jack pulled out a small bag and reached in it, pulling out a candy with a red wrapper and handed to Jeff.

"Where'd you get these?" Jeff asked.

"Some black-haired chick, wear a black dress gave it to me when we got to the hotel 45 minutes ago." Jack replied.

Jeff looked at it for a moment and unwrapped it. Just before Jeff was about to put the candy in his mouth, Smile began to growl and swat the candy out of Jeff's hand. "Hey!" Jeff yelled. Smile looked at where the candy had landed and started to bark and growl at it.

"Well someone don't like sweets." Anon chuckled.

Jack giggled and looked Jeff, who was pouting. "I still have more, you know." Jack handed him a blue candy.

"I know," Jeff mumble. Jeff took the candy. Smile turned around, with his hair standing up, still growl. Jeff quickly unwrapped it and put in his mouth. Smile gave Jeff a look, like if the dog wanted him to spit it out. Jeff ignore Smile and munched on the candy.

It was late at night and everyone was asleep. Jack was passed out on the floor, snoring loudly. Anon was asleep on another bed beside Jeff, who was curled up with Smile. Jeff was sleeping soundly until he heard what sounded like at music box playing. Jeff woke up and listened. He sat up.

"Guys.." He whispered. No one moved. "Guys!" Still no one moved. Jeff got up out of bed and followed where the music was coming from. As he got to the door, the music became louder. He quietly opened the door and walked out, shuting it from behind and continued to listen and followed. The music got louder and louder until he got in the middle of the road where the music stopped. Jeff frozed and looked around. Everthing looked empty. No movement... Not one sound... No lights... Nothing. Jeff had a bad feeling. Suddeny, he heard a low, deep voice.

_"All around the mulberry bush.."_

Jeff turned around to see who was behind him. Nothing.

_"The monkey chased the weasel..._ _The monkey thought twas all in fun!"_

Jeff started to looking all around, feeling uncomfortable. He pulled out his knife and waited for something to pop up. Everything was quiet again. Jeff stood there for a moment then sighed, putting his knife back into his pocket. He felt stupid letting his mind trick him. He started walking back to the hotel and when he did, something shot up out of the ground and wrapped around Jeff and squeezed him.

_"POP! Goes the weasel!"_

Jeff winched and cough then slowly looked. It was a tall clown with black-hair and had a long, pointed nose with black and white rings around it, and wearing a black and white clown outfit. The clown smiled, showing his sharp teeth, and he chuckled.

Jeff frowned. He was in trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeff The Killer

Rate: M

Jeff woke up, finding himself tied up with a rope, hanging above what looked a ring with a big black and white ball in the middle. Jeff struggled to get his knife but his hands was tie as well. After a few minutes of struggling, Jeff finally gave up. The ropes felt like they were getting tighter and tighter the more he move. All Jeff could do was look at the ball. Suddenly, the ball started to bounce a bit, then bounce a little higher and higher until it was high enough to where Jeff was hanging. The ball stopped in midair and started to grow and from into the same clown (expect the clown was a giant!), who was laughing down at Jeff.

_"My, my! What a delicous child!" _said the clown, licking his lips with his black and white, striped tongue. The clown grabbed Jeff's chin and got into his face. _"Can't wait to eat~"_

"I-I don't taste good!" Jeff yelled. "I'll...I'll get you sic-"

_"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh..." _The clown put his finger in front of his lips, interrupting Jeff. _"It'll be all over soon._" he chuckled.

Jeff's eyes widen and struggled to got the ropes loose. The clown frowned and grabbed Jeff with one hand. The clown used his right hand to yank the rope, making snap off of something. The clown sat down and started to poke Jeff's cheek. Jeff turned and bit the clown's finger, not letting go.

_"You're pretty stubborn, aren't you?"_ the clown asked, finding Jeff amusing.

"Let me go!" Jeff yelled. "Or else!"

The clown threw Jeff up in the air and caught by the hood. _"Or else what? What can a child, like you, do to me? I'm far stronger than you."_

The clown suddenly notice Jeff's hair is changing from blond to black and notice that his skin was get paler and paler. The clown narrowed his eyes and brought Jeff closer. He started to see curves forming, making Jeff look like he's smiling.

_"Who are you?"_ the clown asked.

Jeff looked up. "I'm Jeff the killer."

"Jack!"

Jack jumped up and saw Anon, who was pacing and freaking out. Jack quickly got up and grabbed Anon's shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

Anon gave a sad look at Jack. "Jeff is gone!" He yelled, pointing at the bed. Jack turned around, finding Smile looking at him, full of rage.

"What?" Jack asked Smile. Smile pinned his ears and jumped on Jack, who yelped. Smile quickly grabbed the bag of candy that Jack had with his mouth and threw it at a wall then started barking and growling at the bag.

"Awe...Shit... What the hell is up with you, Smile?" Jack winched as he got up.

Anon stared at Smile, thinking until he turned to Jack. "What kind of candy did the girl give you?" he asked.

Jack thought about it for a moment. "Come to think of it... She never really told me."

"The reason why is that Smile is the only one that finds something fishy about them."

Jack stared at the bag and walked up to it, taking three pieces of the candy out of the bag then handed one to Anon and Smile. "Looks like we'll find out what the candy does."

All three ate the candy and waited.

Jeff was put in a cage next to what looked like hairless dog that was 10 times the size of Smile, that was asleep. The dog had spikes everywhere and it's fangs were huge! Jeff slowly crawled to the nearest corner until his knife fell out of his pocket and hit the metal panel. Jeff froze when it did.

The dog opened it's eyes and saw Jeff in it's cage. The dog quickly got up and rawred. It's began to charge at Jeff. Jeff was to terrified to move when all of the sudden, something grabbed his hood and lifted him up. The dog hit the cage, hard and looked up where Jeff was dangling and started to jump up to grabbed Jeff's leg.

_"I see you've met my pet~" _ The clown laughed. _"He's very hungery for blood."_

"I can tell!" Jeff screamed as he kept lifting up his legs, avoiding to be bitten. The clown chuckled and turned and walked back where the ring was and sat down, holding Jeff by his right arm. The clown pulled Jeff's sleeve down and grabbed his left arm with his other hand and brought him close to his face. The clown shrunk his head to normal head size and bit into Jeff's right arm, causing Jeff to scream.

Jack, Anon, and Smile woke up, finding themselves in front of an entrance of a circus. Jack got up and looked straight ahead at a big tent that was glowing bright red. Jack growled.

Anon and Smile got up as well and looked at Jack, who had disgust look on his face. Anon frowned.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Anon asked.

"This place..." Jack looked down, biting his lip. "I know what this place is... This is his own playground of hell!" Jack crouched down, gripping his own hair with both hands. "...I know what that candy belongs too.."

"...Who?" Anon layed his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Laughing Jack.." he muttered.

Smile and Anon's eye's widen when suddenly, all three heard a screaming coming from the glowing tent. Smile growled and took off, barking, heading to the tent. Jack and Anon ran after ran Smile, who went inside the tent.

As they got inside the tent, they found Smile sitting down, with his head bowed, whimpering. Anon crouched down next to him.

"What's wrong?" Anon asked.

Smile looked up and howled. Anon and Jack looked up as well and was shocked. Jeff was hanging by his arms that were tied and blood was dripping from him. Jack was furious at what Laughing Jack had done to his friend. Jack quickly pulled one of his little knives out and threw it at the rope. The rope snapped, dropping Jeff. Suddenly a large hand popped out from the shadows and caught Jeff before he hit the ground and sat Jeff on the far side of the tent on his right.

Jack took a step forward. "Face me, you asshole!" Jack yelled.

The clown emerges from the shadows, laughing. _"Goodie! More food!" _The clown grinned and turned his left hand into a large hammer and brought it down at where Jack was. Jack dodge it and jumped on Laughing Jack's arm, running up it, pulling two knives out and shot it at him, hitting Laughing Jack in the eye. The clown screamed in pain and punched Jack, making him fly and hit the ground.

**_"YOU LITTLE_ SHIT!"** Laughing Jack's right truned into a knife and shot at Jack. Jack quickly cover his head. He knew it was the end until he felt something wet hit him. Jack move his arms and found Anon standing front of him, stabbed. Blood was leaking throught Anon's stitches and squriting from his chest.

"W-why?" Jack stuttered.

Tears rolled down Anon's cheek. He tilted his head and smiled weakly at Jack. "... s-sorry..." Anon croaked. "T-tell Jeff... I'm s-sorry..."

Laughing Jack shrunk to normal size and walked up behind Anon, pushing him off the blade. Jack watched Anon fall to his knees and fall face first to the ground.

_"Awe, how sweet."_ the clown giggled. _"Don't worry~ You'll join your friend soon!"_ The clown began started to laugh madly. Jack said nothing. He got up slowly and pulled a dagger out. He began to scream and charged at the clown and the clown's head off. Jack turned and watch the head fall off and the body hit the ground.

Jack turned to see where Smile was laying by Jeff. He dropped the dragger and fell to his knee and started to laugh then started to cry at the lost of Anon.


End file.
